Harry's here
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Harry arrives in Forks


APOV

Two weeks later,my brother and i were playing on the Xbox when i suddenly had a vision of Harry heading over here to do the neigbour thing and introduce himself "Shit"i said after it faded "Language sis" Emmett said my mouth twitched "Mom,Dad we have a problem"i said "Yes,what is it" "My mate is coming over here in about half an hour" "well that was unexpected" Dad responded drily (Her Portrait in Black Atreyu).HArry arrived exactly half an hour later and my father answered the door there was a split second of silence in which Harry said while staring at me "Hi I-i'm H-harry Potter and i live next door to you" Carlisle chuckled and said "nice to meet you H-harry Potter my names Carlisle Cullen the woman next to me is Esme my wife,my sons Emmett,Edward and Jasper and lastly my daughter Alice,Harry didn't know what to say other than the fact that his eyes never left me well i mean he would be an idiot not to notice a stunner like me.

HPOV

abou two days later after i got everything settled i decided to go and introduce myself to my new neighbours not realising that as soon as i decided to so my life would never be the same again i walked over,but before i could knock the door swung open and a pale man with golden eyes,and blonde hair spoke in voice that had me captivated but it wasn't him who got my attention it was a short, black haired pixie style,girl who had my attention and i never noticed that my feet had carried me over the line of what is real and what isn't real and the first thing i said after an awkward silence was "so you're vampires are you oh and i'm Harry Potter" yet another awkward silence Carlisle asked How did you know what we were before we told you ?" "Well" i said smirking slightly the dark blonde one Jasper is sitting furthest away from me and looks like he's in extreme pain which tells me that he hasn't got the hang of being a vegetarian vampire just yet my blood is tempting him although my guess is that it calls to you more Alice and the fact that you leave the state during sunny days because you don't like it that much, that about sums it up" Edward was trying to read my mind and each time i forced him out and growled at him "Don't try it again" oh and before i forget now that i know what you are i will tell you what i am my story begins on Halloween night October 1992 i was barely a yeah old when the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort came to my parents house and murdered them because they refused to join him,my parents were Lily and James Potter school sweethearts my father's best friends were Sirius Black an animagus, Remus Lupin who was a werewolf who was bitten when he was a child i have the ability to transform into six different animals like a lion, panther,wolf,golden eagle,hawk,and lastly my favourite, a stag like my father he too was an animagus and became a stag he and Sirius became animagi to help their friend Remus transform every full moon.

APOV  
Listening to Harry tell his story his eyes never left me it was like he knew that i need him as much as he needs me, my brother Emmett who ususally is a joking type was unusally quiet then in a dead serious tone he said "shit" to which i said at exactly the same time as my mother "language Emmett" "what, it's true" he replied indignantly Harry laughed out loud "S-sorry Emmett but a big guy like you getting told of for swearing and by your tiny sister "OI" i interjected "i am not tiny" "says you" he replied,smirking at me "Ok fine" she conceded while glaring daggers at Harry "oooh scary" he replied sarcastically "you realise i've gone toe to toe with Voldemort and beaten him so if the Volturi wanna pick a fight with me and the rest of us i say bring it bitch" dead (pun not intended) silence was heard after that."Damn Harry i like you already" said Emmett who was smirking,."Yes well now the Boy-Wonder has graced us with his presence perhaps he'd like to return home in England"said a voice Harry spun round and glared at the speaker "fuck you Dumbfuck i'll NEVER return to the Dursley's house" suddenly Edward growled and had the Headmaster by his throat and snarled at him "You bastard you knew how Harry was treated yet you left him there for sixteen years I'm not surprised he left England and headed to the U.S where my sister i jerked my head towards Alice who was staring at Dumbledore with absolute hatred on her face as were Esme, Jasper and Emmett,Harry interrupted me at that point you also knew that Sirius Black my god father was innocent yet you fucking sent him to Azkaban so that he couldn't destroy your plans to use me as a pawn in your Greater Good bullshit and to sacrafice me so that the Weasleys could get my gold well i found out and by the way i can't return to Durzkaban anyway because i killed my "relatives".Carlisle spoke up then his tone was full of barely contained rage "Headmaster i think it's best if you left before my kids kill you and i wouldn't blame them personally you deserve that and more" "Oh before i forget Dumbass your pet Death Eater Snape will shortly be visited by the Auror Corps to be arrested for the betrayal of my parents as will Peter Pettigrew the pair of them will be sentenced to the Veil and there's not a damn thing you can do about it "NO" Dumbass roared"THIS WILL END NOW AND POTTER YOU WILL BE BACK IN ENGLAND BEFORE THE WEEK IS OUT" "OR WHAT Harry bellowed "YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME"

A/N Cliffie i know i'm evil so shoot me or rather don't because then it will leave a large bloody mess for CSI to clean up and 20 years to life for that idiot who does the murder  
so until next time


End file.
